


Think Before You Whine

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: A Whole New Galaxy [19]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Sara swallowed the urge to scream as she eavesdropped on the conversations of the other patients.





	Think Before You Whine

Sara swallowed the urge to scream as she eavesdropped on the conversations of the other patients. Bily Smith Jr. Jr. an engineer, was being particularly loud. Even before they’d arrived in Andromeda, he’d complained about how it taken them so to develop the technology they were using, even though it ‘looked terrible’. Personally, Sara wasn’t really bothered by it so long as it was sturdy and worked. What bothered her more was that if he was so unhappy with the Initiative, why was he coming?

“The Pathfinder is useless! I bet the Initiative only let him stay in charge so they’d look inclusive-”

That was when Sara lost it. Despite the weakness in her joints, she leapt from her bed and tackled him to the ground before anyone realised she’d moved. 

 

“What do you know?!” She screamed into his face, “My brother is working his ass off to save us all while you’re sitting here whining! Even before we left the Milky Way you were complaining! So how about you shut up and leave those of us who are just trying to make the best of things alone!”

That was all she could get out before Harry pulled her off. 


End file.
